Globes and Maps
by BellatrixCrucioYou
Summary: Sirius Black partakes in an adventure that starts out as a way to recruit people to the right side, but turns into more when Lucy Ellis forces her way into his life. A few months and mistakes later, Sirius's life will never be the same.


**A/N: Hello, readers! This is the start of a new Sirius fic I'm working on. I've made it my New Year's resolution to start a fic and go through with it, so here's the result of that. I promise to update this as regularly as possible and not abandon it like I seem to have with Dark Blue. I've had this idea for some time now, and I've been planning for it quite a bit. So enjoy and please leave a review! **

Sirius Black certainly had his fair share of problems to worry about, but girls were never one of them. His Death Eater brother and psychotic parents were a problem. Voldemort was a problem. His best friend's upcoming wedding was a problem. And finding time for his flying motorcycle was a problem. But girls? They were never a problem. You see, Sirius Black did what he pleased and he lived recklessly. He expected to bring down a few bad guys, drink as many firewhiskeys as he so felt like, and never worry an inordinate amount about much of anything. Sirius Black was going to die young and die regretting nothing. He came to terms with this ages ago, and he was okay with it.

The reason girls were not a problem for Sirius wasn't because he couldn't get one. He unquestionably could get a girl. Probably any girl in fact. He was a handsome bloke with black hair that hung gracefully over his forehead and gray eyes that were always so full of mischief. No, the reason girls were never a problem for Sirius was because they didn't suite his adventurous lifestyle and so he never sincerely sought them out. He was an expert so to speak when it came to winning girls over, but he simply got bored too easily and he hated to be tied down.

Instead, Sirius found his excitement elsewhere.

Accompanied by his mates, he joined the Order of the Phoenix in order to fulfill the "bringing down a few bad guys" part of his life expectancy list. He'd had a couple run-ins with the so named bad guys just days after joining. The thrill of the fights kept him coming back to meetings. It gave him a purpose. At least he knew he was doing more good than his brother. That gave him satisfaction.

Backtrack to the wedding part now. James Potter, Sirius's best mate, was going to finally marry Lily Evans. Like, for real. It was weird because James had envisioned the day he'd marry the redhead back in their fourth year of Hogwarts, never thinking it would genuinely happen. Sirius was the best man and he couldn't be happier.

It was shortly after the wedding that Sirius would leave. Adventure would call to him and like the daredevil he was, he'd take it. He'd seek out to do what was asked of him and he _would _drink a few (dozen) firewhiskeys. But Sirius would also do something worthy of regret, which is something he promised he'd never achieve. Unfortunately, his regret would rival that of his mistake in its magnitude of importance because perhaps that one regret would change his life for worse, leading him to drink a few more firewhiskeys and commit a few more mistakes, creating a downward spiral.

In retrospect, maybe everything could have been prevented and then again, maybe not. But Sirius would blame himself for many things. However, he'd also blame them. He'd blame them because of their betrayal and he'd blame them for leading him on for months on end. You could say he should have seen it coming, but really how was he to know?

So Sirius Black, leaving his friends behind, leaving his motorbike behind, and leaving the finer part of his life behind, went out to seek something that probably should never have been sought out to begin with. He missed many incidents and he missed many people. But Sirius would meet new people and experience new memories. Whether the memories are good or bad will be determined along the way. As well as whether meeting a certain girl would prove to be another boring pursuit or something else.

Odds are, whatever Sirius Black went through, he should have kept his initial values through to the end. But with someone as irrational as him, it's to be expected that he'd partake in unexpected endeavors. Because Sirius Black did what he pleased and lived recklessly.


End file.
